


Breakfast

by seizethosegays



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Elmer makes breakfast, M/M, they have a blanket fort, they watch movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seizethosegays/pseuds/seizethosegays
Summary: Elmer thinks Moana is better. Albert thinks it’s Tangled





	Breakfast

“No, see, you’re wrong,” Albert argued, still trying to prove Elmer wrong. The ginger had been trying for the past twenty minutes to get Elmer to see things his way.   
“Al, honey, I love you. But there is no way Tangled is better than Moana,” Elmer didn’t look at Albert. He felt betrayed. Moana was a beautiful film. Well, so was Tangled. But Elmer liked Moana better.   
“And I love you. But,” Albert yawned. It was getting late. They had stayed up late watching Disney movies from a pillow fort they made in their living room. They were still laying in it now. “But, but you’re wrong.” Elmer didn’t reply. He was to tired. Albert didn’t say anything after that, ether. So Elmer fell asleep.   
.  
Elmer woke up the next morning, a little sore from laying on the floor. He looked around. Albert was laying next to him, his head tilted at an unusual angle. Elmer didn’t even bother waking him up. Nothing could wake him up. Well, you can wake him up, he just won’t actually get up.   
So, Elmer left their fort to go to the kitchen. Today seems like a bacon and eggs kind of day. Elmer pulled out everything he needed and god to work. Albert would get up for food. That was something Elmer was sure of. Albert always got up for food. You didn’t even have to tell him you were making food. He knew. He ALWAYS knew.   
The bacon was done, all Elmer needed to finish were the eggs. Albert woke up, he stretched and rubbed his eyes. He flattened out his hair as he exited the blanket fort. Before he could call out for Elmer, he caught the smell of breakfast. Elmer was cooking breakfast. Quietly, Albert rounded the corner to the kitchen. Elmer’s back was facing Albert. He was humming something.   
Shaking his head fondly, Albert pushed off the wall he was leaning against and entered the kitchen. Elmer hadn’t noticed him yet, so he used it to his advantage.   
Elmer jolted and his breath hitches when he felt someone wrap their arms around his waist. Then he rolled his eyes, realizing it was Albert. The ginger rested his head in Elmer’s shoulder.   
“I don’t care what anyone says,” Elmer didn’t look at his boyfriend. “You are extremely domestic. It’s kinda gross.”   
“Aw, shut up,” Albert wined. “Y’know you love it, Kasprzak. Otherwise you would have broken up with me awhile ago.” Albert had a point. But he could never break up with Albert. He loved him to much. “What were you humming earlier?” Albert asked.   
“Bubbly,” Elmer mumbled. Albert made a clueless noise. “By Colbie Caillat? You’ve never heard of it?” Albert shook his head. He was lying. Albert had heard it. Elmer sang it in the shower and when it was his turn to do the dishes.   
“I don’t think I have, Ellie,” Albert smiled a bit. “I might have, but I don’t know the words. Maybe if I heard the words I would know.” Elmer huffed, knowing exactly what Albert wanted. So, Elmer sang the song, Albert’s head on his shoulders and arms wrapped around his waist.   
The two ate the bacon, Elmer accidentally burned the eggs, and danced around the kitchen singing songs.

**Author's Note:**

> What do y’all think? Is Moana the best? Or is Tangled?


End file.
